True Path
by Lady Maeror
Summary: One girl believes she has the heart to change a nation, but it will take more than ambition to shatter this patriarchal society. Emelle must use all her strengths if she is to become the first Courier of Araluen. R&R. No Flames.
1. Female

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Ranger's Apprentice or the content. These characters are my own. Disclaimer for whole story.

**No Flames, Reviews Appreciated.**

* * *

**|| True Path ||**

**xxx**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So although I am working on **Majesty,** (next chapter coming soon), I thought I'd take a crack at a Courier story.

Why do I keep making new stories? I'm such a fail author o_0

No spoilers since it's set 100 years before the books.

Anyway, I thought I'd take a different turn, hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

**Prologue:**

**|| Female ||**

_520 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

She had always preferred spending time at her father's stuffy little cabin, hidden at the edge of the Araluen Woods.

Away from the draughty and lonely halls of the Castle, the cabin had always held small secrets and adventures that Emelle could discover at any age.

Her father was a kind-hearted man, who loved his children. After losing his beloved wife to an incurable illness not long after Emelle was born, he had made a vow to spend time with them regardless of his duties as the Ranger Corps Commandant.

And so from the ripe age of seven, Emelle had begun to learn the tactics and secrets of a Ranger, alongside her slightly older brother, Nicholas.

Between the two, Brendon quickly realised that Emelle was more adventurous and daring then her brother. And so he had decided, perhaps out of pity, to teach both the basics he knew as a Ranger.

Nicholas, approaching twelve years of age, had taken a while to enjoy the practises. But soon he had wanted to become a Ranger in his own right, and Brendon organised to have his son apprenticed to one of his fellow Ranger's.

Emelle, only ten, and yet growing to be a young beauty like her mother, desperately wanted to do something fun and dangerous like Nicholas. Brendon knew he could never satisfy his daughter, and it saddened and troubled him at the same time.

They lived in a glorious age for Araluen, where the King Grahem was breaking out of the monarchical bonds and sending off men to learn of the world outside their island, and technology in metallurgy was being invented. But still, the women of society were limited to their jobs in life, especially nobility.

Emelle carried the burden of being an Aylwin, one of the longest lines of Araluen nobles, excluding royalty, but retaining the innocence of her age and her flair for adventure.

The Ranger knew she would one day realise her dreams would never come true, and he hated to think what she would do then.

* * *

Emelle Aylwin shook her head, brushing away stray strands of chestnut curls, as she raised her longbow and took aim at the tree, nearly 100 metres away.

"You won't hit it." Nicholas warned, a sly grin on his face.

"Watch me." Emelle retorted, loosening her arrow. She knew it was good before it struck home in the centre of the tree.

Her brother rolled his eyes, patting her gently on the shoulder. Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

It was a long standing joke between them; Nick knew she was a good shot, while he had excelled in unseen movement. Emelle envied his talents, but knew even if she could seemingly disappear into thin air it wouldn't help her situation.

She was also unusually talented with the dagger, having learnt to throw one and defend herself with it from a young age. The longbow was the only weapon her father had supplied, knowing she would be in trouble if she were caught with the Ranger's saxe knife or throwing knife. So she had taught herself the dagger, secretly practising in the woods near her father's cabin with Nick while he learned real Ranger knives.

Her father had secured Nick and apprenticeship with a Ranger, at a Fief named Caraway that she had never seen. It was a while away from Castle Araluen, and she would miss her mischievous brother dearly. The siblings were spending the last private moments with each other, doing what they loved best: practising.

There would be a formal farewell at the Castle, since the Aylwins were a noble family close to the throne. But Emelle had begged her brother for one last session together, knowing she couldn't let the formal goodbye represent how much she would miss him.

Ranger Brandon strode over to the pair, having watched his children from the shadows. He approved of Emelle's shot with a small wink to her. She beamed in response.

"Nicholas, it's early and you are leaving late this afternoon. I think it's time you returned to the castle and dressed yourself appropriately." He ordered, not unkindly.

Nick glanced down at his rough clothes, taking in the sweat and dirt marks from a round of Ranger hide and seek with Emelle.

On a second thought, Brandon glanced at his daughter, raising an eyebrow. She was dirtier then Nick.

Emelle blushed, but refused to look away. She was approaching her thirteenth birthday, and knew if not her father, but the rest of the Noble Court wished for her to become the part of Lady Emelle Aylwin, as she was born to be. But for a little longer she wanted to retain the times where she could hide near her father's cabin and practise the skills he had graced her with.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, trying to delay the inevitable. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to Caraway; he knew he would love being a true Ranger apprentice, but he could see the stony expression on Emelle's face and knew she was struggling with him leaving.

Thankfully, his sister broke the silence by moving forward and hugging him tightly.

"I'll be back before you know it." He told her, trying to smile.

They both knew he was lying.

"It will be so _boring_ without you here." She murmured, and knew she was understating her loneliness in his absence.

The hugged once more and then Nick waved to his sister, before heading back to the castle.

Emelle watched him sadly, knowing she too would need to return and wash up for the evening.

Brendon wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder, holding her close. He noticed the tears that began to form and wished, not for the first time, that his wife was still around to help him in these situations.

"It'll be alright Em, don't you worry about him." He told her soothingly.

"Now what am I going to do with my time?" She said bitterly.

Insightful and quick minded, she was still a girl and her immediate thoughts were based on herself.

"You start classes this year; you will spend your time doing that."

"Like sewing and needlework, I'll barely get to study geography and logic. I won't even be able to learn how to use a sword." She mumbled, crossing her arms to disguise her distress.

Brendon sighed.

"I wish that I wasn't a girl." Emelle whispered, shivering with sadness.

Her father glanced at her in surprise.

"Em, look at me."

She turned, stubbornly wiping away a loose tear as if pretending it didn't exist.

"Every day you remind me more of your mother, and I am so grateful for that. I wouldn't change you if I could." Her father confessed, petting her growing curls. She managed a weak smile.

"I know that one day, you will do something fantastic, even as a girl. I don't want you to ever believe you're inferior to anyone, do you understand?"

Inside, the Ranger wondered if he was setting her up for a hope that didn't exist. But he knew she had heart, and he couldn't bear to crush such a powerful spirit.

"I understand." She said meekly, but the light was returning to her eyes.

It would be that conversation that would make Ranger Brendon still wonder if he had done the right thing by telling her those words, for years to come.

* * *

**A/N:**

Prologues always are a bit iffy, especially since I have no original characters here which means everything is new and wierd... Even if it was strange I hope you read on to the next chapters!

Brendon is a noble, since he's the Commandant I figured at this age it would be more common for a noble to be the head of the Rangers. If it bother's you, say his wife was the true Aylwin and Brendon was a lesser noble or something.

- Love Mae.


	2. Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

Here we are introduced to one of the main protagonists, hope you like him!

Thanks to **runningcrazy4EVER** and **ally4054** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**|| Apprentice||**

_521 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

Emelle hurried along the path, impatient to see her father.

He had agreed that if she were to behave and do well in her 'studies' as he called them, he would continue to supply her with archery training.

She felt it was a good deal. If she misbehaved, she wouldn't continue her training, but _still_ have to do her classes, and so this way she at least got a chance a few times a week, to do what she loved.

Her father was lounging in a chair at the cabin, on the porch, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"You aren't dressed properly." She accused, frowning when she saw he was wearing his better pair of pants, and a nice white linen shirt, instead of his usual attire.

"No, I've been waiting for you. I have to apologise Em, the King requested a meeting with me today, so we'll have to do your lesson another time."

The young girl pouted, knowing she would have to spend the rest of the day in the care of one of the older noblewomen.

"I'll tell you what, you can stay out here and practise, as long as you stay safe and not get into any trouble."

Emelle brightened profusely, grinning broadly.

Ranger Brendon stood up, stretching as he prepared himself for the long meeting ahead.

His daughter rushed forward and hugged him quickly, before going inside the cabin to find her bow and arrows.

"Em, before you go, I have a task for you." He requested.

She hurried out, carefully holding the bow in her hand, with her quiver set delicately on her back. He knew she would be safe; beneath her breeches was a dagger hidden but easily reachable.

"Would you mind checking on my apprentice? I sent him out on a mission, but he seems to have taken longer than expected."

Emelle's face became impassive and he struggled to read her emotions. She knew he had taken on an apprentice a few months before. But he was running out of time to meet with King Grahem and couldn't afford to spend time on his daughter's jealousy.

"Remember, stay safe." He ordered, before strolling back up to the castle.

The girl reached to her pocket and petted it, reassured by the presence of her dagger.

Now she had to find the Ranger apprentice. And she looked forward to meeting him.

With a wicked smile, Emelle set off into the woods.

* * *

She found him with ease, he was trying to sneak around towards the centre, fading in and out of her vision, but obviously lost.

"Hey, my father sent me to fetch you." She called.

The boy whipped around, surprise evident on his face.

"I was blending in, how did you spot me?" He asked, colour rising to his cheeks.

Emelle rolled her eyes, bringing herself out of the shadows.

"I can spot my brother when I want to, and he's _much _better at stealth then you are." She said smartly, slinging her bow over her shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ranger Brendon sent me on a mission: to keep hidden from him until midday." The boy said proudly, puffing out his chest.

He looked fit enough, being wiry to support the needs of a Ranger, but yet to have had his growth spurt. He was taller with Emelle, which bothered her. His green eyes sparkled with pride and self assurance underneath a mop of tussled honey-blonde hair.

"It's past midday." Emelle informed him idly, allowing a sly smile to pass over her face. "He thought you were lost and sent me to find you."

"As if he'd send a _girl_ to find me." He sneered. "And from beneath the trees it's hard to tell what angle the sun is at."

She scoffed. "No it's not, just observe the shadows."

"Believe what you will, but I'm the one with the oakleaf here, aren't I?" The boy reached into the front of his shirt, pulling out an ornately crafted bronze oakleaf.

Emelle's expression fell slightly, and the boy seemed to have realised he hit a sore spot.

"Fine, you can play with your oakleaf all you want, but if you don't come with me now, I'll leave you here to the wolves." She said tightly, sticking her chin out arrogantly so she looked down on him.

The boy gave a huff of frustration, as if deciding whether to follow her or not.

"There aren't any wolves in the Araluen forest." He told her stubbornly.

Emelle rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, well enjoy your afternoon in the forest." She called, turning to leave the boy where he was.

Something about his attitude made her blood boil. Although she knew how degraded women were in these times, she had yet to feel any real prejudice at the castle. He was the first to insult her and she thought he deserved to stay lost in the forest, especially since he'd rather take a chance in there instead of accepting her help.

But as she walked away, her skin prickled with the sensation that danger was lurking about.

* * *

Emelle may have been annoyed with the boy, but she admired him as he had been chosen to be a Ranger. They didn't choose apprentice's lightly, especially not her father.

And she wasn't too angry that she wanted to stay away from him, if he hadn't been so prideful, she might have come to like him.

Emelle shrugged her bow off her shoulder and chose an arrow.

She shot off 3 arrows in succession; she was still too weak to shoot multiple arrows yet. But her aim was only ever improving.

Once removed from her unfortunate target, a decaying tree, she knocked one of the arrows and took aim.

As she pulled the drawstring back, taking all her concentration to steady her aim, she heard a snarl somewhere close by. The noise seemed to echo, at least telling her it wasn't in her direct vicinity.

Startled, she quickly released the tension and dropped the arrow she had wanted to fire.

Without making a noise, she bent down to retrieve the arrow, but kept her eyes on her surroundings.

"Help!" A cry rose above the trees, scaring some birds out of their nests.

She judged that the noise must have come from at least 100 metres away, which worried her, since the woods were thick and hard to move about quickly.

Regardless, she slung her bow over one shoulder and ran as fast as she could, avoiding fallen logs and large roots with practised ease.

"Help, someone!"

Emelle passed around an unusually large oak, trying to be light on her feet. As she peeked around, she spotted a pack of wolves stalking the base of a tree. There were about four of them, snarling and expressing their frustration.

Glancing up, she saw the Ranger huddling in the higher branches, safe for now but unable to move.

He spotted her, eyes widening in surprise.

"Not you, go away! Before they see you!" He shouted.

She probably should have gone for help, but his words brought out an inner rage she didn't know she had.

Before she had thought about it, Emelle launched two arrows within a few seconds, striking one wolf in the throat, while another caught an arrow to its side.

The remaining two turned to face her, baring their teeth in rage. Their stance and the sheer ferocity of their gaze almost petrified her, especially as they began to move forward slowly, assessing the new threat.

She managed to knock an arrow and take aim through her fear, preferring to waste a few more seconds on her aim then trying to let off two and impairing her chance of hitting one.

Em gave a grunt of satisfaction as one of the wolves was hit, but it was short-lived as the other leaped forward.

She reached to her side, removing her dagger from its hidden sheath and giving a cry of rage as she rushed forward to meet the wolf.

It snapped its jaws, automatically aiming for her throat. Emelle managed to twist herself out of the way, so its claws grazed her leg instead, while she swiftly brought the dagger around to cut its throat.

The dead wolf fell onto her, keeping her pinned temporarily. She struggled beneath it, trying to shift it away.

It was lucky the hunters of Araluen kept what wolf packs existed to small numbers, they also weren't as big, she thought.

"You idiot." The boy hissed, leaping down in one jump, bracing himself and rushing over to see her.

His look of rage diffused when he saw how much blood covered her.

He attempted to tear his cloak in an effort to clear the blood, but Emelle waved him away.

"It's not me, moron. The wolf bled onto me." She explained, as he helped her escape from under it.

"Why didn't you have _your_ weapons to kill them?" She growled angrily, immediately on the offensive once again.

"It was part of the task Brendon set for me." He said meekly. "Are you hurt?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Its claws caught my leg, but it's not too bad." She lied.

"Sorry for being so rude before, I guess I underestimated you." He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She moved to gather her arrows, glancing at him suspiciously. She thought of a retort, but then realised he was being genuine.

"Would you, uh, mind taking me back to Brendon's cabin please?" He asked tentatively.

Emelle stared at him for a few seconds before her expression relaxed.

"On one condition." She warned.

He raised an eyebrow but made hand gestures for her to go on.

"I want you to pass on knowledge you learn from my father."

The apprentice's eyes widened. He would have said no, but already he could see this was no ordinary girl. He began to nod slowly.

"Alright, but first, I have a question for you. What's your name?"

"Emelle Aylwin." She replied curtly.

He stepped forward to grasp her hand and shook it, grinning as he did.

"Emelle Aylwin, I'm Jarryd Cordell of Westshire Fief."

Em, although she smiled, kept her expression fairly neutral.

She had never had a male friend before and she quite liked the thought of it.


	3. Disapproval

**Author's Note:**

Just to clear some things up:

Em lives at the castle, Jarryd does not. I am skipping into the future by years until Em is around 17-18 so you know her background, since everything is new.

Any other questions, feel free to message me :)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**|| Disapproval ||**

_522 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

Her fingers drummed onto the unfortunately log, as she impatiently waited for Jarryd.

It was her only break that week and she desperately needed some down time, away from the confining walls of the castle.

To make matters worse, almost four months ago before her fourteenth birthday, her father had stopped letting her practise with him.

Her only consoling thought was that he did it to protect her, and she still had Jarryd tied down to the promise he made a year ago.

Emelle sighed, slumping her head onto her arm as she stared around the clearing.

"You know, you could get caught lazing around like that." A familiar voice chuckled from behind her.

She jumped in shock and whipped around to glare at the young Ranger apprentice.

"You don't have to do that _every_ time." She hissed.

Jarryd shrugged, making his way to sit next to her.

"It's practise." He said, smiling at her.

"Have you learnt anything new this week?" Emelle asked him eagerly, for now ignoring his silly antics.

He rolled his eyes, barely a minute in her company and she already wanted to crawl inside his mind and steal his Ranger secrets.

"A little," he admitted, "but not weapons training."

Jarryd watched her expression fall, and subtly glanced away so he didn't have to watch her face transform with upsetting emotions.

She wrapped her arms around herself, frowning into the earth.

Jarryd hadn't learnt anything interesting for the past month or so. There were always lessons in silent movement and unseen tricks, but Emelle knew she couldn't master it.

At one stage, she had begun to think her father was training her to be a potential Ranger, but she was young and silly and believed women could do anything that men could. The reality was that she was destined to be a noble lady, married to someone to better his own status.

And even if she _could_ become a Ranger, it would require a true Ranger master to teach her. Since her father refused to give her lessons, she was left with his apprentice, who in all honesty, had barely mastered stealth and was in no position to teach her.

"Look, I'm sorry Em, but it's not my choice. I don't get to ask the questions, I just follow his orders." Jarryd began, in an effort to explain the situation better. "Mostly Brendon is at the castle doing paperwork, while he gets me to practise what training I have already learnt."

"But we made a deal, didn't we? So regardless, we can still practise together. It's much easier learning knife defence if I have someone to practise with." He went on, grinning lopsidedly.

Her eyes glowed at that and she stood enthusiastically, offering a hand to help him up.

"Yes we did, and don't you ever forget that." She warned.

Emelle withdrew her dagger.

Although her father refused to teach her any more of the Ranger's secrets, he had gifted her with a perfectly balanced steel dagger for her fourteenth birthday. It was tempered in the same way as Jarryd's knives, but smelted in a way that it was better for combat and not throwing.

With a raised eyebrow and cheeky grin, Jarryd took out his saxe.

"Don't hold back on me." He warned.

She gave a small laugh.

"As if I would."

* * *

They sparred for a good hour, neither getting the upper hand on the other.

This disappointed Emelle, as she slumped over a log and caught her breath.

While Jarryd could easily sneak up on her, or seemingly vanish, (which he had been getting increasingly good at,) she had been able to beat him down in close combat and even archery.

But now it was becoming clear that constant practise and training was overcoming her early start. Emelle couldn't catch up anymore.

"That was fun, want to do some target practise?" Jarryd asked her, panting slightly from his exertion.

She opened her mouth to respond, when a voice startled them.

"No, there won't be any more practises."

Emelle turned around sharply, feeling her heart sink when she saw who it was.

Her father stood behind the two and he gently removed his cowl so they could see his face.

"Is there something you wish me to do?" Jarryd asked him respectfully.

The Corps Commandant turned his gaze onto his apprentice and smiled slightly.

"No, you can have the day off, as promised."

Jarryd's expression became worried, flicking a glance towards Emelle.

The Ranger sat down beside his daughter.

"Em, this has to stop. You can't sneak around the forest, fighting my apprentice whenever you want to." He told her gently.

She stubbornly refused to meet his gaze, staring at the earth and hoping he would be quick with his scolding.

"What do you think would happen if you were caught?" He continued.

Jarryd took a step back, hoping to escape, but his mentor raised a hand without looking, ordering him to stay put.

Emelle didn't answer in the silence.

Brendon took in a deep breath. "Well, at the least, I would lose my job and you would be looked down on by the nobles at court. There is the possibility of exile, or even death. I can't risk all of that, it's safer for you to forget all this and become a proper young lady."

"Emelle Aylwin, promise me you won't continue this? I couldn't bear to lose you after I lost your mother." He said sincerely, taking her smaller hand in his and squeezing it gently.

She didn't want to cry, not in front of Jarryd, but she felt she emotion swell within her and she couldn't help it.

Between her small sobs, Emelle managed to promise her father, not to pursue training any longer.

"Thank you," he told her simply, and then turned to his apprentice. "Jarryd, as your mentor, I am ordering you to stop teaching my daughter the ways of a Ranger."

The boy's eyes switched from Brendon, to his friend, whose dreams were crashing down around her.

He only managed to nod in response.

The Corps Commandant stood stiffly, seeing the two fallen expressions on the children's faces.

"Em, you can stay out here for today, but I want the spare bow and quiver back in my hut by sundown." He told them. He received no response and didn't expect one.

He made no point to hide his exit as he left them; if he snuck off he assumed they would think he was still watching them.

"Em," Jarryd said lamely, moving forward as if to touch her, but stopping short, unsure of what to do.

She lifted her head and fixed him with an icy gaze. Tear stains were on her face, and she didn't attempt to wipe them away.

"This isn't the end, it can't be. I _will_ make something of myself." Emelle stated, her hands curling into fists.

"You're going to defy your father?" The apprentice asked bluntly.

"No," she whispered. "I fear the consequences will be much greater if he discovers us and not someone else."

Jarryd cautiously sat down beside her. "So what will you do?"

"I'm not sure yet," the anger had dissolved from her voice, but there was a passion growing within it, laced with her natural intelligence. "I won't ever be a Ranger, I might not even become a fighter, but I refuse to be the noble Lady I was born to become. I'll do something different; I just... have to figure out what."

He smiled at her.

"Going to make it up as you go along?"

She glared at him, thinking he was mocking her.

Jarryd raised his hands in defence. "Easy Em, I was just saying."

"I'll think of something." She said quietly.

The apprentice sighed.

"I know, so, whenever you decide what you'll do, I'll be there to help."

Emelle turned her gaze on him curiously.

"And if it's dangerous, against the law?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'll help out anyway. I did make a promise, and even if I'm not allowed to teach you anymore, I can still help your new goal."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks Jarryd."

He shrugged again, unable to form a response.

Emelle laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him up alongside her.

"Come on, let's start planning." She said in response to his confused expression.

"Now?" He asked incredulously.

"Why not?"

She laughed again, and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for the reviews! Hope I can get more onto this story, it's pretty fun to write.

- Love Mae.


	4. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

I'm so lazy, I was going to update my stories in the order they were updated last time. _Anarchy_ was first, but I can't get motivated for it, it'll probably be my last update :s

Here's another protagonist, only a few more chapters before I get onto a stable timeline, (not flicking years ahead.)

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**|| Encounter||**

_526 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

Emelle strode through the long hallway, marvelling at the artwork that lined this particular corridor.

The work was simple, oil paintings of the world outside the castle, rolling hillsides, farmland and fresh meadows lined with flowers.

She traced the outline of a tree, admiring the delicate brush strokes.

"How unusual." A voice commented.

"There is beauty in simplicity." She said softly, turning to see who had spoken.

Her eyes widened and she roughly executed a curtsy. She dared to raise her eyes slightly and observe the speaker.

He was adorned in light linen, with black breeches that matched his coal black hair. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

Emelle knew she was in the presence of the Crown Prince Matthew, because she had seen him on many occasions. He was devilishly handsome and sought after by many of her fellow noblewomen, but never had she spoken to him alone. From what she knew of his father she didn't like, but the Prince had yet to do anything for her to judge him on.

"Enough of that." Matthew ordered. She quickly obeyed with as much grace as she could muster.

"Emelle Aylwin, right?" He asked curiously, casting a glance in her direction.

"Yes, highness."

"Call me Matt."

He turned away from her, striding to a far window and glancing out.

Free from his gaze, Emelle watched him suspiciously; wondering had motivated him to come to this less popular part of the castle.

"Would you mind if we had a normal conversation?" He asked suddenly, turning to face her with a small smile on his lips.

She frowned. "Whatever you want... Matt." The name rolled off her tongue, she quite preferred it to his royal title.

"The daughter of the Corps Commandant?"

Emelle tilted her head to the side. "Yes. His youngest."

His eyes bore over her, taking in her delicate dress and well brushed hair. His hand wandered to his chin and rested there as he examined her. It wasn't a predatory look, she'd begun to receive some of those from some of the knights, but his lack of subtly bothered her.

She wanted to tilt her head defiantly, but she knew better than to try and go head to head with the Prince.

"I was expecting someone more... adventurous." The Prince said after a long pause.

Bristling inwardly, Emelle drew herself up and said calmly, "I'm sorry that I don't meet your expectations."

"Mhm, me too." He replied, giving her an apologetic smile before turning away.

Emelle wasn't good with her temper. It had only been her obsession with practising in the woods that kept her in line so she could finish her studies.

The Prince's attitude irked her.

"Well, I thought all you noblemen preferred women without any knowledgeable talents." She called out, her fists clenching to her sides.

He stopped, spinning on his heels to give her a curious glance. There was a spark in his eyes that made her want to turn around and leave.

"Excuse me?"

She stood straight, forcing her hands to relax and curl into each other at her front.

"I said," she took a deep breath, "that I didn't know you wanted a woman with intelligence."

The Prince began walking towards her, each step making her quake inside.

He stopped before her, his height surpassing her own. She suddenly felt very small.

Without warning, he opened his mouth and laughed. Stunned for a few moments, her surprise quickly turned into anger.

'_He's laughing at me!'_ She thought.

It took him a while to calm down, while Emelle contemplated making a run for it.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said in between gasping for air. "No one's spoken to me like that for ages, especially not a woman!" He laughed again and for once, Emelle couldn't see the Prince but simply a boy who found it funny that she could speak her mind.

"Well, if you're done, I will be leaving." She said stiffly.

As she turned, his hand caught her arm.

"No, wait, please. I'm sorry it's just, I haven't laughed like that for a while." Wiping stray tears from his eyes, the Prince carefully extended his hand and offered it to her.

She eyed it warily, then, cautiously, she met his gaze and extended her own and took it.

Instead of shaking her hand, he bent and kissed the back gracefully and then offered her a grin.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Emelle withdrew her hand as soon as he released it and stepped back, allowing a distance between them.

Trying to break the silence, Emelle asked, "Why haven't you laughed like that for a while?"

Matthew turned his head and his dark hair fell across his face, half shadowing his expression.

"Being the Prince is quite restricting." He told her quietly.

Emelle snorted, quickly raising a hand to her mouth to cover her smile.

"What?" He demanded, noticing her slip up.

Forcing herself to behave normally, she uncovered her face and said clearly, "Whatever your restrictions, Matt, I'm sure they're nothing compared to mine."

"Really?" He crossed his arms, blue eyes pooling with emotion. "I'm followed by guards constantly, I can't go anywhere outside this castle without at least six coming after me. I know you can wander wherever you want, as long as it doesn't affect your classes."

Emelle shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, but now I'm close to finishing my studies, I won't _have_ anything do except wander. It will be terribly boring." She retorted smartly.

"I only have a few friends; most just want to be close to me so they can increase their social status."

She couldn't reply to that because everyone knew that was the truth.

"And like my forefathers I'm required to go to Battleschool. I love training to be a knight, but no one will practise fairly. They lose deliberately, only my friend Roland fights properly. I know I'm not the most talented with the sword, but I can't possibly get better when I'm not being challenged." Matt's voice turned bitter and he scuffled his feet against the floor.

Emelle blinked, wondering how to respond.

He saved her the bother, straightening and giving himself a small shake as if he realised what he had been saying.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say all that." His voice sounded normal again, even giving her a slight smile.

Knowing she wasn't made to handle deep and meaningful situations, Emelle simply shrugged and smiled in reply, hoping it was enough to show she didn't mind.

"So, why are you here?"

The Prince grinned, a mischievous spark glittering in his eyes.

"I said I was followed by guards, so I escaped them. I'm quite good at it now." He said proudly.

"You don't look like your hiding." She commented dryly.

"Well, this is so close to the servant's quarters that it's the last place they'd expect me."

Emelle glanced out the nearby window, wondering how much time had passed.

Expecting her to try and leave, Matt cleared his throat and asked, "So what studies do you undertake?"

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. She thought he knew the type of things noblewoman studied.

"Needlework, hosting skills, manners, usual lady-like qualities."

His eyes widened in surprise. "They aren't studies." He exclaimed.

Biting her bottom lip, Emelle simply shrugged. "It's what I have to learn."

"Well do you like them?"

She pulled a face, glancing sourly at the floor. "No, I dislike them all. I'd rather take weapons class, or logic or philosophy; even geography so I could learn our own Kingdom."

"Oh, well why don't you?"

Emelle suddenly understood why she had disliked the monarchs and their heir from the beginning. The Prince was too naive.

"Because, I'm a girl."

He could sense the hostility in her tone as she spoke.

"So?"

"So? Don't you get it? It means I can't study anything that boys can." She growled.

"Do you do well in your classes at the moment?"

Emelle stepped back, resisting the urge to yell at the Prince.

"Why does that have anything to do with it?" Seeing his serious expression, she deflated. "I suppose so." She admitted.

"Then I'm sure you can take up other subjects to study as long as you keep at your studies now." He said diplomatically.

Em exhaled loudly and gave him a hard stare.

"How do you suppose I take up those new subjects?" She asked.

"I can get you into them; I _am_ the Prince you know."

Frowning, she studied him suspiciously.

"Why?"

Matt smiled and drew a hand back through his hair. "Well, you're quite witty. It's a waste to see you doing things like _needlework_." Sheepishly, he shrugged in her direction. "And, like I said, nobody has made me laugh that hard for a while."

He seemed so sincere that Emelle almost felt numb at his proposition.

She could study all the subjects she wanted, although probably not weaponry, but logic or law! She wanted to squeal with excitement.

"On one condition." The Prince said, waking her from her thoughts.

She was reminded of her meeting with Jarryd; she wondered what his condition would be.

"If I help you further your education, you have to promise to continue having discussions like this with me."

Emelle giggled, making him thoroughly confused.

"What now?"

"No, it's just I thought your deal would be something else." She quietened quickly, realising she had yet to accept the offer.

She extended her hand. "Done deal."

Thankfully, he simply took it and shook hands with her, leaving out the kiss this time.

"Emelle Aylwin, I shall see you around." Matt said, bowing ever so slightly before striding away.

She managed a short curtsey as he left.

One on her own again, Emelle shook with anticipation.

What luck!

This was the first real step towards heir planning and she couldn't wait to see where it would take her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hmm rough ending to that chapter, but I was hitting the 1900 word limit there.

Anyway I didn't write it in, but Em's not flattered with flirting simply because she likes a person who can challenge her mind. As nice as Matt seems, he has yet to have done that, hence her aversion to his courtesy.

Thanks for all the alerts and favourite adds guys :)

- Love Mae.


	5. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

Here's an update, only like 4 months later.

Oops.

Honestly, I'm trying!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**|| Graduation||**

_526 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

"Happy Birthday."

Emelle glanced up from her seat and smiled, reaching out a hand towards her father.

Brendon returned the smile and pulled her up from her chair. "I've heard there's a small party later for you."

"Yes... unfortunately." She replied, unable to hide the grimace that formed at the thought.

Brendon laughed. "Eighteen years of age and you've successfully finished your studies, and you can't handle a party?"

Emelle knew he was teasing her. For despite the fact that she finished her schooling, with good grades, (though not the best for she had no motivation) she still loathed the skills she had.

"Come on dear, put on a nice dress and we'll get it over with." He ordered, though not unkindly.

She nodded in agreement.

A small gathering wouldn't be a problem, Emelle did have friends. But unfortunately being a noblewoman, her father being the Ranger Corps Commandant, and the fact that Matthew had self-invited himself, meant she couldn't get away with her original plans.

"I'll be downstairs waiting." Brendon added and excused himself from the room.

Emelle sighed and made her way to her wardrobe, roaming through to find something suitable.

She had many dresses, all tailor made, and some done by herself. She didn't mind dresses, but she didn't like wearing them to please others. Give her a day without any meetings or lessons and she would happily dress herself to her own taste.

Finding a cerulean coloured one that appeased her, she took it out and proceeded to change. Luckily, it didn't have many fastenings so she did most of it herself and then called in a maid to finish the rest.

As she put gloss on her lips and dusted her eyes, she heard a knock on the door.

Frowning, she called in the person.

She was surprised to see Jarryd standing there, his hair reasonably brushed and young face smiling with mischief.

"What are you doing here?" Was her first question.

The apprentice merely rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Like I'd spend any more time down there than I need to." He responded.

Emelle grinned, knowing he was speaking the truth. The only reason he _was_ there, was for her after all.

"Besides, haven't given you a birthday present yet." He added.

Despite her apprehension for the night ahead, Em's eyes lit up at the prospect of a gift. She knew he wouldn't give her anything superficial, unlike her other lady friends that had adorned her with jewels and silks.

Jarryd handed over a very long box, which she hadn't seen hiding under his Ranger cloak.

Taking it enthusiastically, she removed the lid to find an exquisite long bow inside.

"It's not a Ranger's bow." Jarryd explained. "But it's crafted to be like it. The wood's lighter and the draw aren't as great, but I know you struggled with a full long bow's draw weight."

Emelle stared at the patterns that adorned it; small swirl's and waves of tree vines. "Did you do this?" She asked, pointing towards the sketching.

Jarryd laughed. "Of course not, I don't have that talent, you know. I asked another craftsman to do it for me."

As she studied her gift, he unslung his quiver from his back and handed it to her.

"I couldn't hide this anywhere, so I pretended it's mine. Whenever you need a restock of arrows, just ask."

"Jarryd, this..."

The apprentice smiled and shrugged. "It's nothing. I know how upset you've been, being unable to practise. I mean, it'll take a while to get used to the weight again, but I'm sure you can do it. And the box was styled like a dress case, so it doesn't look suspicious being in your room, neat huh?"

"Thank you so much!" Emelle gushed and leapt up to hug him.

Jarryd grinned and released her, knowing it wouldn't do well to keep her away from her own party.

"Alright, enough of that. We've got somewhere to be, remember?"

* * *

Unlike her previous birthdays, this was the first year her father didn't buy her a secret weapon of some sort.

Instead, in front of her audience, (much to her embarrassment) he presented her with a beautiful emerald necklace, that had once belonged to her mother.

Usually averse to material gifts such as this, Emelle was surprisingly touched at the gesture.

She became surrounded by some of her friends, including the Princess Serra, who was a few years younger than Em, as they talked and enthused about her gifts.

Her father had sneakily escaped the women, probably off to talk to some other nobles, while she couldn't spot Jarryd anywhere, (who she knew would be hiding in the shadows.)

Emelle was only half following the conversation surrounding her until she caught onto her friend Leane's comment on marriage.

It took her a moment to realise her friend, who was not eighteen herself, was engaged to marry one of the knights.

"But you're so young." She protested.

Leane shrugged. "He's a lovely man, besides I'm at the right age." She defended.

Emelle blinked in shock at her friend's calm reaction.

One of her other companions, a woman named Dais, added, "She's right. I mean now you've finished your studies, you're able to marry as well Em."

Em coughed and proceeded to laugh off her friend's comment.

Glad to see the focus had once again shifted off her, Emelle breathed a sigh of relief.

It's not that she didn't want to marry, but she really wasn't ready. There was far too much she still wanted to do before she tied herself down with a husband.

Besides... Her hazel eyes casually flickered over to a corner in the room where Prince Matthew was engaged in a range of knights.

Though he only ever acted like a generous friend in her presence, the fact that she was friends with the Crown Prince had dissuaded any men from even approaching her.

Marriage or not, she didn't like the extra feeling of isolation given to her name. She already had to struggle enough to fit in properly into this society.

She sighed deeply, her troubled mind going unnoticed by her friends.

As if on cue, the Prince decided to wish his birthday congratulations and began making his way over to Em's group.

Dais gave a heady sigh as she caught sight of him, gently tugging onto Em's sleeve. Emelle bit her lip, trying to hold in a reaction.

It wasn't like she didn't like the Prince; he was her friend after all. He was intelligent and witty and made her laugh, but despite the fact that she was from a pure blood line of nobles, they simply didn't suit each other's lifestyles. Everything he did was basically in public eye, which she shied away from.

"Emelle Aylwin." He greeted with a smile, using her formal name to suit the party.

"Your highness." She responded as she and her friend's all curtseyed.

"I'd like you to meet someone." He went on as all female's heads rose to meet his gaze.

He gestured with a hand to a man that stood beside him. He was taller that Matthew, with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"This is Roland; he's in his last year of Battleschool."

Curious, Emelle extended her hand towards him. Matt rarely introduced other friends, but she figured if he was anything like the Prince, he was probably just as nice.

Roland took it with a lop-sided smile and kissed it gently. "Pleased to meet you my Lady."

Dais, ever the gossip, blurted, "You're the knight who killed the board the other winter."

The knight shrugged. "I did, but not on my own."

Matthew grinned. "Hell he didn't. Roland saved my life that day."

"That's so heroic." Leane gushed.

Again the knight shrugged, clearly uncomfortable under the women's scrutiny.

As Dais and Leane went on to quiz the Prince on the day, Roland glanced away to the side, obvious unused to the party life.

As he turned back he caught her eye and she smiled genuinely in his direction.

The knight blinked before returning the gesture, even bowing his head in her direction.

Emelle wouldn't go as far to say she was enjoying herself.

But the prospect of finding a kindred spirit amongst all the nobles, was refreshing to say in the least.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm going to be honest and say I have no idea how to pronounce Leane's name. Just don't say it as 'lean' lol. Same with Dais, probably Day-is. I just made it up on the spot xD

Erm.. so I got to the end of that and didn't really see any plot to this chapter -.- But to be fair I had to get you up to date with her age and her friends and all that...

Roland's introduction is rushed, but he's for later on and will gradually be integrated more. He kinda reminds me of Horace, but I didn't base him off him.

Yeah... this chapter sucked. I know.

- Mae.


End file.
